wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 ---- While they were farther behind Nightshade, Creekfrost decided to take the chance. "Hey, Pepperpaw? I'm sorry about before, when we first met. I was only trying to defend the Clan, I didn't know you, and I didn't know if you were a threat or not, I was just doing what I had to do," he mewed. He noticed how prickly the apprentice got around him, and was assuming it was from him threatening to kill him when they first met. "And I may have been a bit more defensive then I should of, but I was edgy because my mate and daughter were sick at the time," he added, remembering sadly on how Stoneblaze had later died that day, Fennelkit following soon after. "So I'm sorry." ~Patchfeather~ 14:25, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw looked at Creekfrost, and locked his gaze. Creekfrost had threatened to murder him, murder him. ''In Pepperpaw's mind, you can't say you will take someone's life, and then a few moons later so your sorry and then have everything be alright. But he thought of all of the things he had done that he shouldn't have done, and he thought of who he, in the past, had lost. If Creekfrost's family had been sick, and seemed to have died because Creekfrost had never mentioned a mate before and Nightshade hadn't mentioned a sister, coud Creekfrost ''really ''have been blamed for his actions--not even his actions, as he never did anything to Pepperpaw--but his words? Pepperpaw looked at Creekfrost, and choosing his words carefully, he muttered "I am sorry about your family, and I don't..... hate you." and then continued his walk. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 11:25, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded and followed. He had felt bad about what he did to Pepperpaw since that day-- he had only been a kit, he couldn't have known any better. He had been meaning to say that since Pepperpaw joined the Clan; but Stoneblaze and Fennelkit's deaths had distracted him. But he was glad Pepperpaw at least seemed to forgive him, even though Creekfrost thought that was too much. Suddenly feeling light-headed, tripping over a rock, he nearly stumbled onto his face. He regained his balence. That was strange. He was usaully as graceful as a violent swan. ~Patchfeather~ 13:12, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw lurked around the camp. He was on a patrol now, for a Clan, he had an apprentice name, and knew people in the Clan. He was hapoy enough, but he couldn'"t shake the feeling he was disrespecting his friends. ''Remember what happen to them, Pepper? he asked himself, again avioding using his new name, they died to save you, and because of StarClan's selfishness they will suffer fovever By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 14:55, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Nightshade picked up some rogue scent. His pelt prickled at the memory of the murderers who had been rampaging through RockClan territory not long ago. Mixed with it, to his horror, was blood and Clan scent. A smoky black tabby had popped out of a heather clump, pale eyes wide. ---- "Ashpaw? what's happened?" Creekfrost had quickened his pace to catch up. The apprentice looked unusally frightened. "It's... Leafwind..." Ashpaw said in a startled voice, letting it trail off. Nightshade was about to fly into the heather, but Creekfrost pushed his way ahead of him. He looked on in shock as he came to the other side. The corpse of Leafwind lie, dried blood on his fur and the grass, still, some blood slowly trickling out of the gash in his neck. ~Patchfeather~ 20:19, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw pushed ahead of Creekfrost and Nightshade, the corpse layed there. Pepper stared at it, unphased. "Luna," he muttered, too quietly for anyone to hear, "is this your work? By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 11:36, July 22, 2016 (UTC) "Rogue scent is all over him," Nightshade remarked grimly. "He's been dead for a little while now, who ever did this may be long gone." ~Patchfeather~ 12:35, July 22, 2016 (UTC) "Should we take him back to camp?" Pepperpaw asked. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 11:56, July 23, 2016 (UTC)` "Of course we should! We aren't leaving him out here for the buzzards," Nightshade said gruffly. Ashpaw bounded over, still looking shaken. "Nightshade, take Ashpaw and Leafwind back to camp. Me and Pepperpaw will do a patrol of the terrirtory to make sure they've gone," Creekfrost ordered. Nightshade carried Leafwind and bounded away with Ashpaw staring wide-eyed next to him. Creekfrost flicked his tail for Pepperpaw to follow him. He would have sent the two apprentices home and kept Nightshade with him, but the apprentices would be safer with a warrior with them if there is still a killer out there. ~Patchfeather~ 12:45, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw followed Creekfrost, unexited to be doing this patrol with a cat he heardly knew, and from what he did know, didn't always get along with. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 11:08, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost had noticed how unsurprised Pepperpaw had looked when they found Leafwind. "You know something about it, don't you?" he asked suddenly, keeping his gaze fixed on the path ahead. He didn't believe Pepperpaw would do something like that, but perhaps he knew who would. --- Nightshade and Ashpaw entered camp. Nightshade padded into the middle of the clearing. A sickening wail of greif came from Blizzardheart as she raced over to her deceased mate. "Who did this?" she croaked. ~Patchfeather~ 13:06, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw shifted and stared at the ground. You can't trust them, Pepper, don't say it! he never thought of himself with an apprentice name. "Yes," he said, quietly. ---------- Luna sprung onto Wolfhowl and Thunderstrike. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 15:37, July 25, 2016 (UTC) "Who did it, Pepperpaw?" Creekfrost promted. --- Nightshade, unable to reply, his throat too tight with greif for the queen, instead gently laid his tail across her shoulders while she weeped. --- Ashpaw stayed frozen in place, eyes wide. ~Patchfeather~ 16:57, July 25, 2016 (UTC) "I--I don't know for sure, but when I was younger I was prophesied a cat named Luna, she was a vicious murderer, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill her. And.....I saw a few of her vitims, I was nearly one myself, and this was how she killed." Pepperpaw mewed. Why are you telling him this? By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 21:32, July 25, 2016 (UTC) "Thank you for telling me. Do you know where she may be?" Creekfrost asked. Even if she had left the territory, she could come back. And he really didn't want to take any chances with new apprentices running around the moor. ~Patchfeather~ 16:26, July 26, 2016 (UTC) (This is super long) Sedgecloud pushed her way through the bushes, a quiet Bumblepaw following pursuit. The very pale tabby apprentice had first set his eyes on becoming medicine cat, but Runningstar had turned him down same with the medicine cat. He sadly had requested his older half sister as his mentor. Sedgecloud was a great candidate for a future leader. She was a powerful mouth and a very good mentor. Tigerfur sat in the elder den curled up. His ragged fur ungroomed, the tabby tom sighed as he thought about both of his mates; both if which had died the same way. The hawks here were horrid and had killed several cats, but what got him was that it was the same way. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 16:49, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Hazelpaw pricked his ears when his sisters scent flooded the den. "Hi, Frostfire!" he greeted her cheerfully. ~Patchfeather~ 18:56, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Frozenwind sat in camp. ---- Slatestream swept around camp. The gray tom had been promoted to deputy after the Peregrineheart incident (i don't think the ceremony was in rp?), and had taken his new role very seriously. --look me in the eye 20:14, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Sedgecloud sent Bumblepaw to rest and flattened her ears as she plopped down covering her face with her paws. Why was she so tired suddenly? The tabby molly glanced up and saw that the camp wasn't so busy. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 00:13, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Sedgecloud cast her father a soft glance before hardening her gaze. She loved her father dearly, but sitting around moping about Brightfern and Chervilstorm was absolutely no good. The tabby molly headed past Frozenwind casting him a small smile unknowingly. I wonder if it'd be better to grieve over.. she stopped that thought. She had been watching her father slowly die since the death of Chervilstorm. Bumblepaw had said a few words about Tigerfur's distance. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:13, July 31, 2016 (UTC) "Thanks!" Hazlepaw purred. "My leg feels alot better today, I was even thinking about trying to walk around camp." ~Patchfeather~ 01:18, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun gently nudged the apprentice. "I'm sure you can still be one, Cloudpaw. We'll think of something to help you out, alright?"---- Frostpaw beamed. "Sweet! Before long, we'll be hunting together, and this time, as brother and sister!"Silverstar 01:26, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Bumblepaw sat inside the darkness of the apprentices den. Being that he was quiet and had no friends the pale tabby tom hadn't even gone to the effort of doing so. Nobody seemed interested. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:42, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Hazelpaw nodded. "I really hope so." ---- Ashpaw batted a waterdrop. ~Patchfeather~ 12:41, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire let out a warm purr. "I'm sure it'll happen." She nudged the bird forward. "Now, you best eat. If you want to heal, you've gotta eat and gain strength."Silverstar 22:03, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Hazelpaw nodded and took a bite out of the bird. --- Ashpaw for some reason forgot that he was supposed to be telling Runningstar that Leafwind was dead, so he went over to the fresh-kill pile to stuff himself. ~Patchfeather~ 22:12, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar licked his paw. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 23:29, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Leafwind had been buried and Blizzardheart now sat grooming her long speckled fur. A sudden pain in her belly made her gasp. The pain got worse. "Oh no, the kits must be coming!" she gasped. They were supposed to arrive any day now, but Blizzardheart wasn't sure if she was ready. Oh, Leafwind, I wish you were here to help me! ~Patchfeather~ 22:38, August 4, 2016 (UTC) (The clans really need archived. Their lagging bad) Sedgecloud now sat alone to her thoughts. The tabby molly hadn't been very chatty since her father had withdrawn from everything at the death of Chervilstorm. — ~Patchfeather~ 21:44, August 6, 2016 (UTC)' Autumnpaw, though he couldn't hear Ashpaw's words, saw him and assummed there was trouble. ''I should go along with Risingsun, I guess he thought. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 11:04, August 7, 2016 (UTC) (Lilac is totally evil spawn) Sedgecloud groomed her thick fur. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 22:34, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Autumnpaw found a stick, and waited for Risingsun at the entrence of the camp.--------Pepperpaw returned to camp, feeling as if he could get killed any second, but acting as if that was the least of his concerns. 11:17, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Forgetting about Blizzardheart, as Ashpaw was in the den, he saw the strange apprentice Cloudpaw. "Hi! I don't remember if we met, I'm Ashpaw!" ---- Creekfrost followed Pepperpaw into camp, stumbling a little. "We have to report Luna to Runningstar." ~Patchfeather~ 14:35, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun flicked his tail to signal to his apprentice that they were heading inside. He ducked into the nursery, finding the queen and giving her some chervil and borage leaves. If the kitting went well, he'd try to communicate to Autumnpaw that he was to get his full name soon.---- Cloudpaw watched her littermates leave with a frown before glancing at whoever greeted her, squinting her eyes to do her best to block out the faint light. "Hi, I'm Cloudpaw."Silverstar 19:47, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Blizzardheart bit down on the stick Autumnpaw had given her. She let out a moan of pain as the first kit came. A a black tom; but he lay unmoving. "Is he okay?" --- Ashpaw flicked his tail. "What's wrong with your eyes? they look kind of werid!" ---- Hazelpaw glanced at Frostfire. "I hope the kitting goes well." he shivered, thinking of the queens mate who had been murdered; was it working with whoever hurt him? ~Patchfeather~ 21:31, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun flailed in his place. "Don't just sit there, lick him! You need to get him clean and warm, and if you don't, then he won't be ok."----Cloudpaw lowered her head in embarrassment to hide her eyes, quickly looking away. "I-I'm a..." The word rolled in the bitterest of bile in her throat. It was an offensive word, one that made her feel like an unwanted monster, a beast, a...freak. "...-mutant...."----Frostfire shifted in her place. "I'm sure it will, Risingsun's helped many queens, and Blizzardheart's strong."Silverstar 22:42, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay Category:RockClan